ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maester Godric
Biography Godric was born the second son of Lord Godwin Woolfield and Lady Eleanor Woolfield. His older brother, Gwayne, was raised to rule, and Godric was was not. It never chafed at him, though. Godric preferred to spend his time with their maester, learning history, geography, and other less practical skills. Godric and Maester Cleos always seemed to be together, and Godwin often joked that if his son wasn't careful, he might end up becoming a maester himself. When Godric turned 14, he squired under his father's liege lord, Manfryd Manderly. Manfryd tried to teach Godric chivalry, honor, and the sword, but wasn't able to make any of them stick. Godric was often found hurting small animals and children smaller than himself. It was like Cleos had taught him; the only power that matters is power over others. Manfryd eventually became so fed up with his squire that he sent him to learn the trade of the sailor on one of the White Harbor ships. Godric didn't have the knack for knot tying or commanding the men, but his learnings with Cleos had taught him to navigate under the sun and stars. He quickly proved useful as the ship's navigator. On his seventeenth birthday, Godric was called home to sad news. His older brother had died in a hunting accident, leaving his two year old son as the heir to Ramsgate. Knowing that his second son would be a failure as a ruler, Godwin took him out of the line of succession. He gave Godric two options. He could go the the Wall or the Citadel. Godric chose the Citadel. While at the citadel, Godric learned that knowledge is power. Blackmail, bribery, and other unsavory tactics were the best ways to gain power. And to do that, you needed to be able to gather information. He learned as much history, medicine, and other learned skills as were required, but he found his true passion was finding the intimate details of others' lives. He didn't always use this information, but when he did, it was with scalpel like precision. His agents were everywhere in the citadel, and he used them to work his way up the ranks. Finally, he was caught in his acts and it was decided he had to be ousted from the Citadel. Fortunately, there was a maester far in the north that they needed to come home. Godric would be sent to Highpoint to replace Maester Abelard there. Hopefully, Godric couldn't cause any more problems up there. Godric's maester chain is made primarily of black iron, bronze, yellow gold, iron, pale steel, and tin. Timeline * 304: Gwayne Woolfield is born to Lord Godwin and Lady Eleanor Woolfield * 305: Dacey Woolfield is born to Lord Godwin and Lady Eleanor Woolfield * 309: Godric Woolfield is born to Lord Godwin and Lady Eleanor Woolfield * 323: Godric Woolfield squires under Manfyrd Manderly * 326: Gwayne Woolfield dies and Godric is sent to the Citadel * 370: Godric is sent to replace the maester of Highpoint Family Tree * Godwin Woolfield: 283-336 * Eleanor Woolfield: 283-342 ** Gwayne Woolfield: 304-326 *** Roger Woolfield: 324 ** Dacey Woolfield: 305 ** Godric Woolfield: 309 Category:Maesters Category:Northerner Category:Westerosi